Presently, mobile handsets utilize a variety of technologies and formats which may include, for example, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and/or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) technology depending on the carrier of choice. In order to store a user's personal data, GSM and UMTS mobile handsets utilize the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), commonly known as a SIM card. The SIM card is a detachable smart card containing the user's cell phone provisioning or subscription information as well as a wealth of personal data, such as phonebooks, saved SMS messages, downloaded data, and personalization settings. Through the use of a SIM card, mobile handset users are able to retain their personal data information when upgrading handsets. Thus, GSM and UMTS mobile handset users can purchase newer model handsets or replace mobile handsets while easily retaining all of their important personal data. In this way, if users replace their mobile handset, so long as the SIM card is plugged into the replacement phone, the users will not have to re-enter all of their personal data. Also, because the SIM card contains the cellular network provisioning information, users can change carriers while retaining their mobile handsets simply by changing the SIM card. However, if GSM and UMTS mobile handset users lose their mobile handset along with the SIM card, they have lost their personal data and must reenter the data into a replacement handset
While analogous device for other mobile network systems have been developed, such as Removable User Identity Module (RUIM), Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) or Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC), these devices suffer from the same problems of personal data loss when the mobile handset containing these devices are lost or destroyed. Further, SIMs, RUIMs, USIMs, and UICCs are costly for operators and users and are not scalable and may not have sufficient capacity to store large amounts of user data and applications.
In addition, while some CDMA mobile handsets store provisioning information on a removable card that can be moved from handset to handset, many CDMA phones do not provide this capability. Thus, when these types of CDMA mobile handset are purchased from a carrier, the carrier must provision the mobile handset. Also, if CDMA mobile handset users wish to have a new mobile handset programmed with their personal data existing in a previous mobile handset, users must have the service provider download such information into the new phone. This process may be time consuming, inconvenient or costly.
Consequently, a system and method is desired to allow users to more easily retain and transfer personal data contained in the memory of mobile handsets.